Melvin Guillard
Melvin Guillard is a mixed martial arts fighter known for his athleticism, apparently habitual use of - and positive tests for - cocaine and tendency to get into slugfests in his fights. Mid to Late UFC Career He won his most recent fight versus UFC newcomer Waylon Lowe via devastating knee TKO. He next faced faced fellow heavy-handed up-and-comer Jeremy Stephens after calling Stephens out after defeating Lowe. Guillard ran the entire time and won a split decision. He was next set to fight Yves Edwards. Instead, Kenny Florian was injured and Guillard moved to the main event to replace him against prospect Evan Dunham. Guillard himself was replaced against Edwards by another undefeated prospect Cody McKenzie. Guillard knocked Dunham out brutally with a series of knees after rocking him with punches standing. The last knee of the sequence was certainly illegal, but it was already over by that point. With the victory, Guillard entered the top ten rankings at lightweight for the first time in his fairly lengthy UFC career. He next faced Shane Roller, winning via first-round knockout and entering the serious title fold in the lightweight division. After the fight, he called out Dennis Siver and Joe Lauzon. Lauzon agreed to the bout. He defeated Guillard via upset rear-naked choke submission in just forty-seven seconds, knocking Guillard out of the top ten more than likely. Guillard next faced Jim Miller, losing via another first-round rear-naked choke submission. Guillard next faced Fabricio Camoes, winning a close unanimous decision. He then quickly faced friend Donald Cerrone, losing via knockout after a wild slugfest. Guillard next faced former WEC lightweight champion Jamie Varner at the end of 2012, losing via split decision after a close and competitive fight. He was again on the UFC chopping board most likely. Guillard had some problems with training camps in the months after the December 2012 loss to Varner, leaving the Blackzillians camp and planning on returning to Greg Jackson's. The Jackson's team took a vote and decided not to accept Guillard's return. Guillard next signed to fight Mac Danzig in a likely loser-leaves-town bout in July 2013. Guillard knocked Danzig out brutally in the second round. He wasted little time in signing to fight British bomber Ross Pearson in October 2013. The two went to war for what short time the MMA gods alotted them before Guillard cut Pearson on the forehead with an accidental but blatantly illegal knee to the downed Brit. The fight was ruled a no-contest and an immediate rematch was scheduled that night for the UFC's return to England in March 2014. Pearson was unfortunately injured and replaced by contender Michael Johnson who outpointed a tentative Guillard en route to a less-than-exciting unanimous decision. After going 2-5-1 in his last eight UFC fights, Guillard was cut from the promotion a few weeks later. World Series of Fighting Guillard rather quickly signed with WSOF. He signed in May 2014 to make his debut against veteran Gesias Cavalcante. Despite missing weight badly for the fight Guillard defeated Cavalcante via a controversial second round standing TKO. Guillard nevertheless received a title shot with the victory against the seemingly unstoppable undefeated WSOF lightweight champion Justin Gaethje. The changed to a 159 lb catchweight, three-round non-title bout after Guillard missed weight. Gaethje had the last laugh defeating Guillard via a split decision. Guillard bounced back signing to fight Ozzy Dugulubgov. Instead he asked for and received his release from the WSOF before he could fight Dugulubgov. Bellator Guillard next signed with Bellator debuting against Brandon Girtz and unfortunately losing a split decision. Guillard next fought Derek Campos losing via knockout early in the second round. Guillard then fought former contender David Rickels in what was sure to be his final opportunity in Bellator if he came up short. Guillard fought his heart out knocking Rickels out brutally in the first round. Unfortunately a few weeks later Guillard's tests came back positive for a non-PED banned substance, possibly cocaine (as he had tested positive for in the UFC previously.) The win over Rickels was overturned to a no-contest and Guillard was both suspended for a year and fined $10,000 by the Kansas A.C. Fights *Melvin Guillard vs. Santino Defranco - This was before either of the men tried their endeavours to the UFC. Santino Defranco was on the ninth season and Guillard was on the second season. *Roger Huerta vs. Melvin Guillard - The fight was in the finals of the Freestyle Fighting Championships lightweight tournament. Guillard had defeated Darrell Smith and Peter Kaljevic earlier that night both by TKO, and Roger Huerta had defeated Steve Kinnison by rear-naked choke and Kenny Jerrell by TKO. Guillard's win over Huerta and the tournament victory itself was later overturned to a no-contest due to greasing allegations. *Melvin Guillard vs. Ricky Davis - The fight was Guillard's lightweight debut in the UFC and thirty-six year old Ricky Davis's UFC debut. *Melvin Guillard vs. Gabe Ruediger - The fight was Gabe Ruediger's UFC debut and he was cut afterwards. *Joe Stevenson vs. Melvin Guillard *Rich Clementi vs. Melvin Guillard *Melvin Guillard vs. Dennis Siver *Melvin Guillard vs. Gleison Tibau *Nate Diaz vs. Melvin Guillard *Melvin Guillard vs. Ronnys Torres *Melvin Guillard vs. Waylon Lowe - The fight was Waylon Lowe's UFC debut. He replaced an injured Thiago Tavares. *Melvin Guillard vs. Jeremy Stephens *Melvin Guillard vs. Evan Dunham - Guillard was a relatively late replacement for Kenny Florian. The fight was Evan Dunham's second loss and his second straight loss. *Joe Lauzon vs. Melvin Guillard *Jim Miller vs. Melvin Guillard *Donald Cerrone vs. Melvin Guillard *Derek Campos vs. Melvin Guillard *Melvin Guillard vs. David Rickels Category:Lightweight fighters Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Knockout of the Night winners Category:Bellator fighters